


Pokémon Grapes

by charcolor2 (charcolor), Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Crack, Creepypasta, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: a pokémon creepypasta uwu





	Pokémon Grapes

It was a typical day at the farmer's market. I decided to buy fruits, as I always do at the farmer's market. When I was picking up grapes, I noticed something red. It was a Pokémon Ruby cartridge, but someone had scrawled over it in purple sharpie, "GRAPES," hastily underlined and in all capital letters.

Out of curiosity, I slipped the cartridge into my pocket. As soon as I got home, I decided to put it into my GameBoy Advance to see what was waiting within.

It seemed like a normal Pokémon Ruby game at first, but when Professor Birch sent out his Azurill, it was purple, like grapes. This struck me as very odd. As an avid fan of the Pokémon games, I know shiny Azurill is green, not purple. Maybe it was a glitch, or maybe this was a hacked cartridge.

In any case, I continued onward. The rest of the intro played out as normal, but when the time came to pick my starter, I noticed that these sprites were also all purple, like grapes. I was shook. Did somebody hack the game to color all the sprites like grapes? What if I found a shiny Pokémon that was supposed to be purple? Would it be their original palette? Or would it be green, like green grapes?

Nonetheless, I chose Mudkip, because he's the best and most meaty. Plus, his shiny sprite is purple! Maybe this just happened to be a shiny starter! And then I fought Poochyena, who was also purple, like grapes. It seemed like it was just gonna be a normal Pokémon Ruby game, but with all purple Pokémon. What a lame hack!

When I got to nickname my purple Mudkip, that's when things got a little strange. I tried to name him "Bungus," but the game told me it was inappropriate. I blinked. What's wrong with Bungus? I didn't even think the language filter had been implemented yet. I tried things like "Glungus," "Scrungus," "Chungus," "Stéfan," and "Scrungus 2." The game wouldn't accept anything. It was a weird glitch. Maybe the hacker didn't know how to code! Finally, a lightbulb went off in my brain.

I typed "Grapes."

And finally, he was named.

The game was normal for a while after that, other than the purple Pokémon and the fact that I was forced to name them all "Grapes."

When I battled May, I realized her sprite had been recolored to purple as well. It struck me as a tad odd, since Professor Birch had looked normal before, as well as May's overworld sprite...at least, until the battle was over. After that, her overworld sprite had also been recolored purple. When I got back to Littleroot Town, I realized everything was now purple, like grapes. I also noticed the little sign that came up in the corner no longer said "Littleroot Town." It simply said "Grapes."

When Professor Birch gave me the Pokédex, that, of course, was also purple. I opened the Pokédex. Instead of my purple Pokédex, all that came up on my screen was a small JPEG image of purple grapes. The only way to exit out was to press the R button, because the GameBoy Advance has no G button and R is the first letter after G in "grapes."

I continued my purple Pokémon journey. This sort of thing kept happening; every Pokémon was purple and named Grapes. Every trainer was purple, like grapes. Every town turned purple, and the region of Hoenn was slowly turning purple, like grapes, bit by bit. I also noticed Team Magma and Team Aqua had both been renamed. Team Magma became Team Purple Grapes. Team Aqua became Team Green Grapes. Their dialogue revealed that Team Purple Grapes, often referred to in-game as Team Grapes, wanted to eradicate the color red so that people would stop calling purple grapes red grapes. I thought this was a good sign. Blood is red, which means in this game, there will be no blood.

Or so I thought...

The Legendary Pokémon was not Groudon. The game did not even use his sprite. It was the very same JPEG that appeared when I opened my "Pokédex." But when I encountered this Pokémon, known as "Grapes," the image was different. The grapes were now hyperrealistic.

I defeated Grapes with my treasured Marshtomp, Grapes. Instead of Grapes doing the normal fainting animation, it exploded. Purple juice trickled down the inside of my GameBoy Advance screen. I was, once again, shook. 

The battle ended. Grapes leveled up from the battle with Grapes.

Team Grapes appeared. Maxie was no longer purple. He was red. In fact, everything was. The red had been released from the brutal murder of Grapes.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Maxie asked.

Then, the screen went black. I was terrified, because the screen had turned black and not purple. Purple was familiar. Purple was home. Purple was everything. Purple was grapes.

Text appeared on the black screen, with only one sentence:

"THEY'RE CALLED PURPLE GRAPES, NOT RED GRAPES. FORGET RED. EMBRACE PURPLE. EAT GRAPES."

Then, the title screen reappeared. I did not replay the game. It is now my mission to convert everyone to the Purple Grapes Belief. That includes everyone you love, and that includes you.

Forget red.

Embrace purple.

Eat grapes. 


End file.
